<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry, Tontu by PurpleWonderPower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959920">I'm Sorry, Tontu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWonderPower/pseuds/PurpleWonderPower'>PurpleWonderPower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hilda (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Episode: s02e05 The Windmill, Family, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWonderPower/pseuds/PurpleWonderPower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda apologizes to Tontu for what she said about Victoria's nisse. Takes place after the events of "The Windmill". May contain a tiny bit of fluff and cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda (Hilda) &amp; Tontu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry, Tontu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a pretty hectic night for Hilda and her friends, between their old foe Victoria Van Gale's hazardous and potentially world-destroying attempt to invade the nisse spaces, and the antics of her unpredictable artificial servant. Hilda had been rather crushed by the revelation of Victoria's continuous abuse of nature and the world around them, and both she and Frida had apologized profoundly to David, who had been adamant of the meteorologist's claims of redemption from the start. Their friend had kindly dismissed their attempts, and the four of them had set off to their homes for some well-needed rest after their night's excursion.</p><p>Though after that day, as the sun began to set, and the people of Trolberg began to settle in for the night, Hilda realized there was still someone she needed to apologize to.</p><p>"Tontu...I owe you an apology," Hilda said remorsefully, as she sat on her bed that night, her eyes following her nisse as he collected the stray items off the floor of her room like usual, "I'm sorry for all the stuff I said before, about that other nisse and about letting me into Nowhere Space, and...about everything else."</p><p>As ever, it was literally impossible to read Tontu's facial expressions, but he had paused from picking the clothes off the floor, so she could tell he was listening.</p><p>"You were right the whole time," Hilda carried on, wanting her friend to forgive her, "About Nowhere Space. It wasn't my choice about whether you let me in or not. And I shouldn't have said all those things. I was being selfish, just like Victoria. I didn't think about you. I was only thinking about what I wanted."</p><p>Tontu sighed, picking up a sock. "You did kind of hurt my feelings." He sounded it, too. And Hilda didn't blame him. From the critical way she'd compared him to Victoria's nisse yesterday, she'd practically said she'd rather have him than Tontu.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry," Hilda said, feeling guilty of the words she'd said, "But I didn't really mean any of it. And you're a much better friend than that mish-mash Victoria built. You've saved our lives multiple times. And I love having you around in the house. I'd much rather have you than just some servant nisse that does what I say all the time or lets me into Nowhere Space whenever I want."</p><p>"You mean you don't still want to come inside?"</p><p>"Heh. Well...don't get me wrong," Hilda admitted, with a smile, "It <i>was</i> fun getting to visit Nowhere Space again. And I do kind of wish I could do it more often. But now I understand why you don't want humans cluttering it up all the time. After what Victoria tried to do. And I'm glad you're my nisse, Tontu. Victoria Van Gale can keep all her creepy mixmatched servants for all I care. I'd much rather have you in my family anyday."</p><p>"Really?" Hilda nodded with a smile, and got up off of her bed to give Tontu a hug, which he gladly reciprocated. "Aw!"</p><p>Hilda squeezed her furry friend in her arms. Hugging him was like hugging a big fluffy stuffed toy. "So...you forgive me?" she asked over his shoulder, still hugging him.</p><p>"Hmmm..." Tontu pretended to tap his chin in thought, before hugging Hilda tighter, "Yeah. I forgive you."</p><p>Hilda squeezed him with a smile, before they both heard a familiar voice call from the hallway. "Hilda, darling!" They both looked over as the door opened and Johanna peered into the room. "It's getting quite late," she said, looking down at her watch, "You should turn the light off soon. Tontu, I could use your help in the kitchen."</p><p>"OK, Mum."</p><p>"Sure thing, Mom."</p><p>Hilda climbed back up into bed, while Tontu disappeared behind the desk with the ever-familiar zap of magic. Pulling the covers over her, she nestled her head in the pillow and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, though, she called out quietly "Goodnight, Mum. Goodnight, Alfur. Goodnight, Tontu."</p><p>"Goodnight, Hilda," Johanna's voice sounded from the corridor.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hilda," Alfur's eloquent tone said from inside the cuckoo clock.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hilda," Tontu's nasally blocked voice echoed from a nonexistent space.</p><p>Smiling, Hilda turned over in bed and fell asleep, glad that she was still on good terms with all of her family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>